On The Spot Akatsuki
by Lord Capric
Summary: On Tha Spot Akatsuki ! OOC ! first humor fict. doesnt like doesnt read. fufufu em, mind to R&R /kicked/


Mengisi kekosongan waktu ya minna XD sebenarnya ini salah satu fict humor pertama saya yang saya buat. Cuma belum sempet di apdet ffn. Karenanya.. ya saya kira saya ga bakat bidang humor jadi saya ragu. Dan yang saya apdet duluan malah ff roman pffttt…. Sebenarnya karena saya ga tega sih nistain semua anggotanya T-T tapi dikarenakan daripada ini fict ngebuluk di dokumen saya. Dan gaada salahnya saya buat apdet di ffn.

Warn: OOC super! OOC haters tolong jangan baca .

Rate: K

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fict ini punya Hime Riri

On The Spot Akatsuki

"Hallo,Moshi-moshi minna-san! Konbanwa atau oyasumi ya? Hm, pokoknya gitu deh. Kembali lagi bersama kita bertiga alias Host Trio KwakKwakKwak, bersama saya Sasori dan,"

"saya Deidara ,un!"

"SAYA TOBI ANAK BAEEK!"

"di acaraaa…. On The Spot Akatsuki Malam Jum'aattt!" satu,dua,tiga barengan pada ngomong.

"Dimana kita akan membuka semua aib member akatsuki, siapa lagi lah. Mereka-mereka yang kita cintai dan kita nistakan di acara ini, hoho ma'af sebelumnya udah ada bacaan kan? Tayangan ini hanya hiburan semata, jadi jangan terlalu di contoh yaa..!" giliran tobi ngomong, so baek

"oke, dari pada lama-lama, lebih baik kita mulai acaranya. Nah, permirsah *busa keluar* tengah malam ini kita akan mengungkap kedok-kedok para member akatsuki. Dan ini suatu keajaiban lhoo..! ga percaya kan? Cekidottdottdott langsung aja dewh..!"

Jreng..Jreengg… layar pun berubah bukan para sepesies gaje yang lagi ngomong .

"nah, permirsah, kita mulae dari leader kita duyu, leader selalu pertama, maksudnya dari belakanng, hm… yeah seperti biasa, kita urut dari 7 sampe berita paling panas di nomer satu! Hm, dipikir-pikir Akhirnya ada juga cara buka kedok si leader ganteng berambut duren montok yang hobinya nge porno dan pacaran sama ratu kertas kita ini, hm.. sebenernya kenapa sih? penasaran kan kenapa bisa masuk dalam kategori keajaiban nista ini? Ayo kita sambit ehgg.. sambut beritanya.."

"7.

Permisah, pein-sama dikabarin mulai **tobat dari baca majalah porn dan hobinya itu ngebokep.** Hm, kira-kira kenapa ya? Menurut narasumber yang sebelumnya datang ke studio on the spot 42 jam yang lalu dan baru di sebarluaskan sekarang serta ditayangkan di televisi tengah malam ini, Pein -sama mulai tobat karena…dia **ketemu lagi sama ibunya yang udah mati dan di edo tense sama kabuto-sama**.. hebatnya mereka di pertemukan kembali dengan keadaan yang lumayan nista, astagfirullah, sayangnya kenistaannya ga disebutin disini, hm, mungkin malu, yaudah. Nah para penonton *ala inul* tapi hebatnya lagi pein-sama seneng banget lho ketemu ibunya.. saking senengnya dia sampe kasih lem di badannya biar pas pelukan pein –sama gak lepas sama ibunya, uh soswit.. nah, semenjak itu, pein-sama mulae tobat dari **baca majalah,liat dan nonton konan mandi**, loh? Jadi selama ini mata rinnegan itu karena nontonin konan-chan terus ya? Aduh, teman-teman! Leader kita jangan di tiru yah! Nah, nah, parahnya lagi! Setelah tobat dan udah bareng sama ibunya, pein sama **berniat untuk keluar dari akatsuki dan mengundurkan diri jadi leader**, yaaahh.. teyus, setelah itu katanya juga, Pein –sama!, **mutusin konan**! Demi ibunya, wah,.. hebat ya, mutusin pacar demi ibu sendiri. Yang ini boleh di tiru teman-teman… tapi yang sebelumnya tobi bacain itu semua jangan di dengar,dibaca,dilihat ataupun di lakuin yah!" tobbi bacain artikel pein beserta slide foto-foto nista pein waktu ngintipin konan yang dapet dari cctv rumah karantina akatsuki. –sensor!-

"6.

Kita lanjut permirsah, sekarang kita beralih sama pembicara sasori yang cetar membabyface serta unyoe sejagad raya, sedunia,sesunagakure,se-rta seluruh desa yang ada di serial naruto! Oke, kita lanjut sama Konan-chan! Siapa dia? Dia si partner sekalian pacar leader akatsuki yang selalu jadi korban kebokepan pacarnya itu, eh.. mantan, baru aja tadi putus ya? Haha, jangan lupa pajak putus oke? Nah, nah, kabarnya setelah putus dari pacarnya yang sekarang katanya 'udah' tobat ini, sebenarnya saya kurang percaya tapi kalau saya suudzon dosa, ma'af permirsah *muncrat ke deidara* si Konan-chan, alias mantan pacar pein **ga terima ugal-ugalan pas diputusin pein!**, dia saking ga relanya di putusin pein , Konan-chan rela nangis berhari-hari 25 jam. Sambil ngabisin semua kertas yang ada di tubuhnya 'semua' sampe mungkin sekarang sisa beberapa dan dia bakalan mati? Eh, enggak. Nistanya, saking ga relanya di putusin sama pein, **dia juga sekarang jadi suka dekem di kamer sambil robek-robekin origami dia dan ngelap aer mata beserta inyus pake kertas origami itu**. Hm, ga baik ya, konan itu buang-buang kertas, permirsah, jangan di tiru aksi gila konan yah! Sayang kertas, apalagi konan ga buang sampah pada tempatnya..!" seperti biasa slide show poto dan pideo konan lagi nangis jejeritan, beserta ga sengaja anggota akatsuki lain pideoin pas pein mutusin konan, konan nangis histeris narik-narik baju pein sampe robek, dalemannya juga –eeh..?

"5.

Ekhem,ekhem.. hallo para jomblowers dan pecinta deidara unnnerrss…! Deidara sang pembicara handal dengan kata un di akhir kalimat akan mulai bicara, ini… kita beralih sama Zetsu, hm, kenapa ya un,? Zetsu kayaknya ga pernah ketiban masalah atau kenistaan dan kejailan yang .. yaudah, deidara bacain ya buat para jomblowerss yang pada penasaran dan para pecinta zetsu dan juga sepesial buat konan yang lagi ngegalau, hehe sudah jangan galau. Dan pein yang udah tobat semoga ga tobat sambel yah! Nah, kali ini zetsu, kabarnya… wah,un! Diedara ga nyangka sekali,un! Kabarnya, zetsu no danna, eh.. ini siapa yang ketik naskah no danna? Hft. Ma'af salah pemirsah, zetsu –sempai. Loh? Kok deidara mulai seperti tobi,un? Jangan-jangan ini bukan teksnya? Ma'af"

IKLAN.

"oh ternyata authornya alias ketua redaksi sedeng *hm..* salah ketik un, dia keinget sama sasori dan tobii,un.. jadi deidara ga diinget nih,un? Oke?.. c4 menunggumu un, baiklah. Karena saya deidara yang gagah dan perkasa pria sejati bermulut 4 ini akan berbicara un.. jadi ,un saya harus serius. Oke un, lanjut. berita sekarang, zetsu un, zetsu dikabarkan… **suka sama ,**un** Konan**! Wuuh.. cinta segi3 ini pemirsah jomblowers dan unners! Hebat sekali un, baru kali ini zetsu **suka sama manusia** un, biasanya dia suka sama kembang bangke di halaman belakang rumah karantina nista akatsuki un. Tapi un, semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu pein dan konan putus. Dengan segera, zetsu naksir konan lho un.. percaya enggak sih un? saya sebagai host juga kurang seperempat+setengah percaya sama kebenarnan yang dikatakan narasumber un. Tapi yaudah un, percaya aja. Nah, parahnya un, zetsu yang mulay jatoh centah sama konan, zetsu malah **rajin banget makanin kertasnya konan yang disobek-sobek dan dipake buat ngelap aer mata beserta ingus yang berceceran dan berserakan di atas lantai**, pedahal sebelumnya zetsu gasuka kertas lho, ajaib ya! Zetsu,zetsu.. tapi yang suka makan kertas itu jangan di tiru ya, apalagi bekas ingus! Ingus konan iya sih asrep kayak rasa Koran! Tapi banyak racunnya! Inget! Jangan ditiru!"

"4.

Haloo permisah, kembali lagi sama tobi anak baek yang wajahnya tertutupi topeng loli yang imut dan sebenarnya punya wajah imut jyuja! Jangan ditiru ya kalau banyak para pembicara dan pembuat fanfik yang ngatain tobi pake topeng baygon jeruk! Hehe, tobi kan anak baek!. Nah, permisah yang tobi cintahi dan sayanghi. Kita sekarang beralih sama sodara tobi, alias yang dari kelan cucihan, eh uchiha masut tobi, ma'af ya, ini ketikan ketua redaksi cantik tapi rada sedeng, tobi Cuma baca. Nah, siapa lagi yang ga tau Uchiha Itachi, **kaka dari Uchiha Sasuke yang katanya sekarang udah baikan, karena sudah ga ejek-ejekan pantat ayam dan ekor kuda lagi**, haha, lucu yah mereka permisah *babycuteface. Keliatan juga enggak sih tob-_-* nah, kabarnya, uchiha itachi si member paling normal diantara member akatsuki yang lain ini **bakalan balik ke konoha **lho, kok bisa kenapa? Dan juga dia katanya **bakalan keluar dari member akatsuki **lho,,? Tobi sedih lho bacanya, nanti kalau tobi beneran tobat, yang mau pulang bareng ke konoha siapa ya? Sedangkan gaada alumni konoha di akatsuki, huks. Kenapa sih kenapa? Tobi juga penasaran. Nah, jadi gini permisah, uchiha yang satu ini katanya pulang ke konoha dan keluar dari akatsuki** beserta berita barunya dia gaakan make saringan eh, maksudnya sharingan lagi ini karena, dia bakalan di nikahin sekalian di Kawinin sama cewek konoha pilihan ortunya, **wah, ita cinta sekali sama ortunya, sampai mau berubah dan tobat seperti pein gini, tapi ttobi yakin! Ita tobat ga tobat sambel kan? Hehe, ganbate! Ini baru boleh di contoh sobat!"

"3.

Lanjut nih permisah, kita beralih pindah ke kisame dengan pembicara sasori yang cetar memba-, lho, kok texts nya gaada lanjutannya."

"udah next saso! Kalo identitas kamu ga perlu disertain lagi, aku capek ngetiknya!" ketua redaksi menyambar(?)

"hm, baiklah, Ri-chan ketua redaksi yang cantik tapi rada sedeng kalo lagi nulis fanfik *Ri-chan ngedeathglare* hm, iyadeh, cantik dan ga sedeng, yudah, saso turuti. Hm.. permirsah, jadi lanjut yah! Kita beralih ke kisame manusia ikan! Karena deni manusia ikan sudah habis kontrakk.. wuhu,,, nah.. di berita ini, tau ga sih kawand-kawand.. ! kizame manuzia ,kok bahasa z gini? Aduh, ma'af permirsah, penyakit ri-chan kambuh! Harus di panggilin leader ini. Shinra tense baru sadar *huus!*. ma'af permirsah, yaudah pake bahasa saya sajah. Jadi begini, kisame si manusia ikan, jadi **ganti setatus! Bukan manusia ikan lagi**? Lho? Kok bisa? Pedahal mukanya masih tetep kayak sepesiesnya? Hm, katanya, kisame bakal beralih sepesies jadi **kisame manusia kepiting **lho, kenapa- yah kenapa? Masa bisa ganti sepesies gitu? Nah, ternyata ceritanya gini permirsah yang babyfacenya kalah walaupun masih dibwah umur sasori, katanya, kisame mantan manusia ikan ini. Sudah diadopsi sama salah satu ibu kepiting raksasa di pinggir waduk darma, lho? Kok bisa? Nah, jadi ini semua berawal Cuma gara-gara, kisame bantu ngelahirin ibu kepiting yang lagi bunting itu, eh.. permirsah, naasnya dan sangat dibodohkannya, kisame malah ngehanyutin bayi kepiting itu dan buat ibu kepiting itu marah-marah, dan ya jadilah. Ibu kepiting alias mama baru kisame ngangkat kisame jadi anak dan buat bantu-bantu cari makan serta ngebersihin waduk darma pake pedang samehadanya itu, lho? Jadi pembokat dong? Yah! Jadi maksut sebenarnya adalah, kisame diadopsi mama kepiting buat jadi pembokat, adyuh, kisame, ada ada aja, ga boleh di tiru ya spotler..!"

"2.

Nah, hai! Balik lagi sama DEIDARA! Wuhaaa.. hebat sekali un, kali ini deidara dapat 2 kali bacaan un, dan sekarang.. hm, siapa lagi ya un? Oh un! Ternyata deidara kebagian KAKUZU un! Si bendahara akatsuki yang kata para member soeper pelit un! Masa iya un? Wah un, tapi.. berita yang kali ini deidara akan bacakan enggak seperti yang mereka katakan lho un! Ternyata sekarang nih un, **kakuzu sudah tidak pelit lagi **un**. **Wah un, kuzu hebat un! Kenapa ya un? Katanya akhir-akhir ini kakuzu jadi kayak orang dermawan gitu un. Dia suka sedekah un, dan suka kasih uang ke pengemis yang kesusahan un, wah un, baikk… kakuzu baik sekali un .. harus di tiru nih un~ wahm tapi bingung juga, kok bisa ya un? Nah jadi begini beritanya un, deidara kasi tau ya sama semua jomblowers ,pemirsaers, dan para unners yang lagi pada nonton on de spot yang mulai mendekati pagi ini un. Katanya, kakuzu mulai berubah sejak.. dia **ketemu sama dewa Jashin** un! Lho un, dj kan punya hidan un? Hm, jadi gini lho ya un, katanya si kuzu **ketemu dewa jashin dalam mimpi** dan kayak dapat petunjuk un, wah, ini ga baik, dia menyekutukan Allah, jangan ditiru *edisi deidara muslim* tapi dengan begitu kuzu jadi so bikin ritual macam hidan gitu ritual di jamban lah tau un, sama tempat pembuangan tinja un, yampun nista un, ma'af kata-katanya jangan ditiru ya unners *pasang wajah unyoe*! Jadi semenjak dewa jashin masuk dalam mimpinya yang katanya juga **dewa jashin lagi nyasar** itu sudah mulai membuat kakuzu sadar dan ga pelit lagi un, wah un, yang ini baru boleh ditru ya! Baik nih kuzu..!"

"1.

Nah, sekarang, eh! Ini naskah tobi!"

"punya saya!" kata sasori narik naskah

"enggak! Saya!"

"dei-sempai tadi baru saja baca! Sekarang giliran tobi!"

"tidak! kalau tobi baca! Tandanya tobi sudah melebihi maksimal pembaca yang di tentukan! Tidak bisa, ini punya sa-so-ri! Tuh liat! Text babyface dan.. kok cantik!?"

"punya deidara pasti!" kata deidara

"emang dei-sempai warna rambutnya hitam?"

"kuning!"

"tulisannya hitam,berambut pendek, cantik, unyoe,babyface dan baik hati. Lho? Host kan Cuma tiga? Dia siapa?"

"akuu! Aku saso…! Giliran ri-chan yang baca, hehe. Ri-chan juga mau masok tipi. Biar dikenal, bikin naskah teyus capek. Gapapakan? Sekali ini aja kok, boleh ya? Aku kan ketua redaksi! Nanti kalian aku pecat lho! Gamau kan? Udah, iya, iyain ajaa…"

Semuanya sweatdropped on kecuali ri-chan.

"yaudah nih!"

Semua pada duduk seiya-iya di samping ri-chan, kecuali deidara yang ngedekep sama dannanya itu. Jadi ri-chan deket sama tobi dan sasori.

"hm, selamat sepertiga malam pemisah, eh permisa, sebelumnya saya hadir tidak diundang tapi saya selaku ketua redaksi cantik, baik hati dan tidak sombong yang memiliki rambut hitam pendek beserta kulit sawo matang khas Indonesia dan mata belo kayak boneka Barbie keluaran 1290 sebelom masehi ini ,lho yang nambahin siapa sih! hm, juga unyoe dan gak kalah wajah babyfacenya sama sasori no dannanya deidara. Ekhem, saya akann bacakan keajaiban pertama dan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, siapa lagi ya? Hm, siapa lagi kalo bukan dari member akatsuki bernama 'Hidan!' berita apasih sampe jadi urutan pertama? Hidan keliatannya kalem-kalem aja ya? Nah, Ri-chan beritakan sama semua pendengar dan penonton setia on the spot tengah malam ya, jadi.. katanya, hidan sang pemuja dj alias dewagaje ini lagi **nangis tumpah darah**, dia lagi galau permisa, sama halnya kayak konan diputusin pein, lho? Emang hidan juga punya pacar? Oh, ternyata bukan, penyebab hidan nangis darah ngucur kayak aer ledeng ga di matiin selama seabad lebih swindu ini bukan karena diputusin pacar, melainkan **dewa jashin direbut sama kakuzu **. kakuzu yang udah berubah bikin semua member seneng tapi malah bikin hidan nangis darah gaterima. Pasalnya, dewa sehidoup semati hidan alias dewa jashin itu sudah bosan sama hidan yang selalu ritual di pinggiran kali, eh, tapi tetep aja sih pindah ke kuzu juga gaada bagus-bagusnya, malah pindah ke tempat lebih baiknya di jamban dan pembuangan tinja, wah, dj salah orang yah! Hidah, jangan sedih terus. Ri-chan selalu mensupport hidan walaupun gaada dj. Lagian gaperlu takut, hidan kan ada ataupun gaada dewa jashin gaakan mati, hehe, cayo ya!"

slide show semua member akatsuki yang mulai dari paling gaje sampe yang semakin gajepun akhirnya selesai dan di tutup sama lagu anak-anak yang judulnya enggak tau sih tapi nadanya gini "di obok-obok airnya di obok-obok" yang seperti itu beserta video clip anggota akatsuki lagi pada maen aer semprot-semprotan gaje, acara pun selesai dan sasori mulai ngomong dengan wajah yang disensor dengan video di obok-obok itu

"wah, ternyata udah kelar ya permirsah, sekarang tau udah jam 03.30 aja. Wah, nanggung nih, jangan lupa sholat ya! Acara ini ternyata bermanfaat lho, ga Cuma buka aib dan fakta akatsuki tapi ada gunanyakan nunnggu sholat subuh sambil liat on the spot akastuki. Hehe, hm, tapi disayangkan banyet permirsah, waktu segini tandanya kita harus berpisaah, huwaa.. ups! Tapi tenang aja, kita semua host kwakkwakkwak akan kembali beserta team redaksi dan para kru utusan ri-chan sedeng tapi sebenernya cantik ini di jam yang sama seperti biasanya, malam jum'at jam 12.00! jangan lupa nonton ya episode minggu depan! Salam dari host yang ikutan sedeng kecuali sasori yang bebifes dan unyoe ini. Jangan lupa! Nonton! Dan kalo ada acara ewerd harus dukung kita! jangan lupa ya, jangan lupa,.. DEMI TUHAN! Hehe, sampai jumpa…."

Semua pada lambaikan tangan ala mis yunifers *dilayar tipi emang ada?-_-*. Dan acarapun selese.

TAMAT.

Ma'af bila ada kesalahan kata atau kelebihan menistakannya. dan juga atas keanehan yang sudah Riri perbuat T-T dan khususnya buat Pein, Ri mau minta ma'af sebesar-besarnya. Ri ga tega tapi Ri suka sih nistain Pein :D /shinra tensei/ *mental* *balik lagi* yasudah. Minna, semoga berkenan dan semoga bisa buat menunggu sampe buka puasa nanti :) terimakasih salam Hime Riri


End file.
